fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Starbird II
Starbird II is a codename for the daughter who takes the name and honors her mother's death in the name of the Starbird and believes her mother was dead. Forbidden codename A forbidden codename is kept secret by Antoniki, Clayton, and the Demolation. She buries the name under the temple in Greece. She does not want to remember her original codename and never talk about it. S-T-A-R-B-I-R-D A mother who dearly bears the witness of the phoenix threatening the life of Tiffany McGram in an order to lure her friend, Sunny. She decides to take over the name of Starbird by facing the phoenix and defeating it in which surprises all the phoenix pinions, the Zemo, and her family very much. She once tells a phoenix that there may be something a phoenix knows more about her originality and asks if these phoenix pinions should know her better than that. Ignoring the orders from the Sunblacers Starbird II finally has reach Demon Empress and Empire Demoness at same time by grabbing the mysterious crystal orbs in which has revealed its purpose for her. Crystallized...?! The phoenix pinions are shocked to see Starbird weakened by the crystal orb in which has turned her into a crystal forever. Crystal asks why did Starbird II gets crystallized in the first place as if that is a part of the threat between the Mystic Realm and unseen foes. Taffy threats Crystal in front of the Zemo by asking whether Crystal is siding by the Zemo or Mystic Realm, but Crystal wants to test herself against Taffy, giving Taffy a crystal orb if see Taffy is crystallized too. Things she does not understand about the crystal difference between are: Taffy not crystallized and her mother crystallized. Realizing why she is crystallized.. Crystal has no idea why caused Antoniki McGram into a crystal form in which is permanentely, but she does not know that Antoniki wants to absorb the energy from the crystal and explore through it through her powers. She breaks the crystallized form from inside and tells everyone that she might will able to get her original codename back. She thanks Crystal for that, but Crystal tells her that those crystal orbs are very ancient and stolen by those who took away. Then she tells Crystal that she is sorry about that and informs her that there are no one will taking Crystal's crystal orbs away anymore. Antoniki the Great The Greeks speak of the Antoniki the Great alot and accidentically called her original codename--Alexander. Crystal is shocked to hear the name--Alexander and grabs her by telling her that she is the only one who welcomes to Mystic Realm. She turns down the interest in going to Mystic Realm and informs Crystal to clean the mess with Mystic Realm. She wants the best for Crystal, not for Ykarcena. Crystal is shocked that Antoniki knew the whole history about Ykarcena ever since. She tells Crystal that Ykarcena is blinded by one of her foe in Greece who made her believe that there are no men in their world forever. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Demolation Category:Sunblacers Category:Zemo Squad Member List